The incredible Ninja
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: A businessman has hired the best assassin in the world to kill the hero family, while Violet broke with Tony is new student surfaced. reviews please.
1. contract

Prologue : Contras

In Japan unknown places

An American businessman and an old Japanese man in a kimono have an appointment for a contras.

"My dear friend, did you want Thea?" Said the old Japanese, are customer looks at his servant and his ninjas.

"No thanks, I came in business that my old bump wanted to settle, can your man do murder in America?" Said the businessman. The old Japanese woods are thea then he responds.

"Yes, its possible, but why did not your superior come himself?" Ask the old Japanese.

"He died by the person I want their dead." Said the businessman

"I see who his people are?" Ask the Japanese, the businessman shows pictures of the family.

"They call themselves the incredible each of the family members have power, would you be up to your clan?" Ask the businessman.

"My clan is the best of all but I have to say a murderer contras with people who have to pay for it will cost you, you have the means to pay them for my service?" Ask the old japanese

"I'm ready to pay you very handsomely, my boss has to give a big amount if he dies." Said the businessman, the old Japanese motioned to one of the servants to come and whispered in his ear and then left.

"What did you ask?" Ask the American.

"I ask to look for my champion." Said the old man, then the servant came but with a teenage child wearing a ninja outfit, an intimidating yellow mask, a hood and two katanas.

"A second his one child, do you make a joke for me?" Ask the American, the old man says no to the head.

"Not all of my champion for three years and no one has defeated Razor, not even adults." Said the old Japanese, Razor bows in thanks, the American does not look impressive.

"He already kill the world?" Ask the businessman.

"Yes, many times, its for what I do call to Razor for contras guaranteed to succeed." Said the old Japanese

"Can he do a demonstration?" Ask the American.

"Of course, let's go outside." Said the old man who goes to the training ground, the American follows him.

**On the training ground**

in front of them they have twelve adult ninja arm ready to fight, Razor, the old and the American are ready for the demonstration.

"He has twelve adult ninjas who will fight against Razor you know the clock test?" Ask the old man.

"Not really." Said the businessman, the old rattle head.

"They make a circle around Razor, everyone has a number, I'm going to say the numbers and they're going to attack Razor, I can send one, two or three of them to get by, did you understand?" asks the Japanese.

"Yes."

"All right, Razor put you up." Said the old man, Razor bows and then he settles down.

"EIGHT!" Said the old man, a ninja arrives from behind Razor to attack him with a training katana but Razor fucks himself then he kicks him on the heels to make him fall then the adult ninja lip but he gets a shot foot in the face.

"SIX SEVEN!" Said the old man, the Ninjas adulterates at Razor by throwing him a grapple then the other one attacks him with a kick and Razor caught the grapple of his opponent then throws him on the right leg of the second to make him change are trajectory then hit him in the face then jump on his stomach to give him a helent to hit the head of the other adult ninja.

"ELEVEN, FIVE, TWO!" Said the old man, the three adult ninja jumps to attack him but Razor is very fast, he jumps to do a tornado of kicking to touch him all three at the same time, the old Japanese gives him two wooden katana show him his talent katana.

"TWO, NINE, TWELVE" Said the old man, The three Ninjas throw shuriken on Razor but he blocks all with his two katana, When the three ninja have no other shuriken he is rushing on Razor then he made a tornado of katana then fall to the ground.

"ONE, THREE, FOUR, TEN!" Cried the old man, the four rushes on Razor to attack them but he strikes on the knee then that jaw then he kicks him on the hip then the second on the face, on his left a ninja attacks with a katana but Razor the block with his katana left hand then he attacks his fingers with his right that pinches then loose are katana then with his foot he throws him in the face to disorient him and he gives him a kick in the belly, there is one left but trembles like a leaf, he attacks with a punch but Razor does a catching technique then he gives him several punches on the body is on the head, he lip then he salutes the old man and the man case.

"So what did you think of Razor?" Said the old man.

"I sign the contras gentlemen ..." Said the businessman

"Danzo, Master Danzo, happy to do with you gentlemen ..." Danzo said

"Dave." Said Dave

"Alright Dave I'm going to send Razor to America with a fake name and another person because he's not officially an adult." Said Danzo.


	2. The new study

Chapter One: The new study.

The alarm has purple sonnet presses are alarm then she get up to have lunch, She sees her mother, Dash and Jack-jack, she sighs then she sits on the chair.

"Violet darling, you slept well." Ask his mother.

"Yes mom." Said Violet, Helen sees the mood of her daughter down.

"Dash will prepare you, I will have a discussion with your sister." Said Helen. Dash rattles his head then he by a speed of light.

"What's the problem my heart, are you sick?" Asks his mother, Violet sighs.

"His Tony ... he broke up with me." Said purple, her mother rubs her hand on her back to appease her.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm sure you'll find a good boy who will love you so that you are." Said his mother.

"Maybe I'm not made to have a boyfriend and I'll stay all my life alone." Said purple sad

"You will not be alone, I am sure you will find a boy he will cherish for you, his little happen today or tomorrow will never be." Said his mother, what's the clock?

"You're going to be late for your first day at school, so do not be late," said Helen, who is lighting up his daughter's forehead and then calling for "dash" for missing bus.

**At school**

Violet took her pennies then she went to her class but three other girl student who blocks the passage.

"Let's look at it, we have a new student." Said the middle girl who put her hands on her hips to provoke the other two girl have just come across with a smile.

_"Oh no,"_ thought Purple

"He has one thing that you need to know, I am the queen of this school if I ask you to do something you will do it at otherwise I will make your hell here." Said the girl in the middle then he leaves for the court but one of his henchman toppling his book and then laughs go away, Violet sighs then she picks up her books but he sees somebody's shoes she lip eyes to see who is the person but he does not see his eyes, By his bodybuilding his a man, his skin on his hands is white, he wears a black hoodie with a black jingle jacket with ripping sleeve and sports pants. For Violet he is very intimidating, he fucks at his level then he helps to pick up his case then he handed him his school book, she takes his book and unintentionally he touches his hand,

"Thank you so much." Said purple who puts his hair in the back, the boy tilts them slightly then he leaves towards are court.

"Waits." Said Violet, the boy turns his head.

"What is your name?" Purple request, the boy continue are way without answering his question.

"I see." Said Violet moving towards are running.

**A minute later**

Violet and in front of her class, she returns to her class then she sits, the teacher is arrive

"Hello class today we have a new study, come back!" Said the professor. The person opens the door then purple recognizes him, his mysterious boy who helped pick up his books, in the classroom he already has murmur on the new.

"My boy takes off your hood so that you'll be better." Said the teacher, the boy gently pulls off the hood and then sees a very short haircut with a scar in his left eye and his eyes are brown. Many girls find it beautiful and sigh dreamily.

"Good, introduce you boy." Ask the teacher, The boy give a note to are teacher then he reads his note.

"I see." Said the professor calmly, Violet raised his hand.

"Madam parr the questions are for later." Said the professor.

"Actually I wanted to know what the note was saying." Said Violet.

"I was going to explain." Said the professor who clears his throat to attract the attention of his pupil.

"In fact, boy can not speak because I do not know his stuff." Said the teacher

_"Sa explains why he did not answer me." _Thought Violet

"So my boy write on the blackboard." Said the teacher, the boy takes the chalk and then he writes.

**MY NAME: NICK**

**MY OBJECTIVE: I DO NOT LOOK AT YOU**

**MY SOCIAL LIFE: I HAVE NO SOCIAL LIFE.**

**MY LOVING LIFE: I AM NOT INTERESTING**

Nick finished writing this presentation.

"Well its very constructive I must say." Said the professor.

"All who have learned his are his name." Said the student at random.

"SILENCE, did you have any questions for Nick, he must answer yes or no." Said the teacher, the girl is the boy raised his hand.

"Yes you Marcy." Said the teacher, Violet looks who Marcy is the girl who thinks she's the queen of the school.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?" Said Marcy in a drageous tone

Nick yes of the head.

"Come and see me at the cafeteria and I guarantee you that you do not regret it." Said Marcy licking her lip, suddenly all the girl in the class have their hands down, they just stay boy.

"Yes you Fred." Said the teacher

"Do you do sports?" Said Fred.

Nick says no to the head

"Any other question." Said the teacher, the students look at each other to see if he had any questions for the new one.

"Very well I see who has a place next to damsel parr." Said the teacher, Nick gets closer to purple then they look at each other, Violet gives a small laugh embarrass then Nick to give a smile.

"Very good course will begin, So tell me ..." Start the course

**At the cafeteria.**

Violet eating are diner all by themselves as usual when suddenly she gets a piece of paper, She reopens.

I CAN MASSOIRE WITH YOU?

Violet see her Nick want to sit next to purple, many people wonder why with her, She said yes to his head and Nick sits next to her.

_"Go Violet, try to get to know him." _Think purple

"Then Nick." Said purple, Nick's looking at her.

"Do you have a hobby?" Violet asks, Nick takes his little notebook then he writes one then gives it to Violet then reopens the note

YES LITERATURE

"You like to read." Said Violet surprised.

Nick nods yes.

"What kind of book?" Ask Violet, Nick start writing his answer on the paper and then he gives it, Violet opens the note and then she reads

HISTORY OF LOVE

Violet will say something the dinner time is over it's time going on.

**At the end of the lessons.**

When Violet comes out of school she sees Nick trudging to read under a tree, she sneaks up and then she sees Nick closer.

Nick has felt like a presence, he turns around then he sees nothing but his as if he looks him in the eyes, he closes his book then he writes a note then he drops it on the grass with a rock on it and then he left she picks up the note and her mother calls.

"Violet, I'm here you come." Said Helen, Violet picks up her books and Nick's note and then she goes to her mother's car. She sits at the back and then she puts down her books and she looks at Nick's note, not even open yet, halfway down the road she opens the note and then reads.

I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE I CAN HEAR WALK AND BREATHE, HAVE SEEN TOMORROW.


	3. Family Dinner

Chapter Two: Family Dinner.

The Parr family eating their meal, Their mother Helen talking with Dash from her school day, Bob their father listening to Dash eat it, Jack-jack playing it with food and Violet smoothing a book.

"So, how was your day like?" Helen asks.

"Was it good?" Said Violet, Bob and alert now.

"The last time you said that about a boy?" Said Bob

"DAD!" Said Violet.

"You make your voice say that know that, What is its name?" Said are father

"Bob I do not want you doing research on boy, he does not know that his on a boy." Said Helen.

"Are you the boy that you watch reading on a tree, Violet is going to kiss kisses on a tree." Sing Dash.

"SHUT UP DASH!" Said Violet all embarrassing.

"Dash do you want to watch TV eat it?" Said Helen.

"COOL." Said Dash who takes his plate then he goes to the living room, His mother will say something but he sees are husband ready to listen to his daughter.

"Bob's going to see Dash if he behaves well." Said Helen.

"Its a big roach he can be alone for a few minutes." Said Bob

"Bob!" Said Helen in a dark way, Are husband sigh then he lip.

"All right, I'll go see him." Said Bob going to the living room, Helen is concentrating on her daughter.

"So?" Said his mother.

"So?" Said Purple curiously.

"Yes then your father is right, about a boy?" Said his mother

"...Yes." Murmur Violet.

"What is his name?" Said Helen.

"Nick." Said Violet

**In the living room.**

Dash had finished eating and are father bob can not concentrate, especially if his daughter is talking about boy, he must know he's lip to watch them.

"Dad what are you doing?" Said Dash, Bob has them a surprise.

"Oh I ... I wanted to look at the wall." Said Bob, His son has as a hint.

"Okay." Said Dash, Bob sighs then he looks at Helen and Violet listening to their conversation and then sees Dash watching the girls.

"What are you doing Dash?" Ask Bob.

"I'm looking at the wall like you." Said Dash, his father sighed in frustration and they begin to listen.

**In the kitchen.**

"How was he?" Asked her mother, Violet felt embarrassed about talking to him.

"He is kind and intimidating at the same time." Said purple, Helen and really curious.

"Its a brute?" Ask Helen

"No Mom, he's intimidating, but his clothes are intimidating." Said Violet

"How are you meeting?" Ask her mother.

"At school." Said Violet.

"Violet, you know what I mean." Said his mother.

"Some girl my bully then spill my book he picked up my book he helped me lift up and then he left, his like that meet him." Said Violet

"Very nice of him, I would love to talk to him if I have the opportunity to see him again." Said Helen.

"Little chance that it will happen." Said Violet.

"Why do not you want your mother to talk to him?" Said his mother.

"No he is dumb, he does not speak." Said Violet.

"How does he communicate?" Said Helen.

"He writes notes to communicate to me, Even that leave me a word to leave." Said purple.

"He heaps what?" Said Helen but Violet lip then she leaves.

"I'll tell you another time I'm going to my room." Said Violet.

**In the living room**

"Damn, I would like to know what the note was about." Said Bob

"I know where the note is, he's in the car." Said Dash, Helen his wife he's lipstick then he goes to the room.

"Its the right time I'll go see in the car." Said Bob taking the car key to see the note.

**In Violet's room**

Violet listen to some music for thought but he thinks especially of Nick, he has to stay alone all his life for no friends, She lip to sit on the desk with her diary.

_Dear diary, today I meet a rather unique boy, because one can not speak, it does not intersect with the other except for me but may be it will not ignore later even if it will please me because I want to get to know him and also he is cute, moreover with his scar on the left eye his makes him a real hard but I hope that will not be a brute, In my old school I wanted friends but for Nick he chose to stay alone is single and I noticed that he does not smile so my goals are to show him that his good to have friends, He also has something else, When I got invisible his as if he see me in my eyes and in addition he recognized me write a note for me._

Violet firm are journal then she goes to bed.

_Violet and in a meadow with a lot of beautiful flower around her lies on the full and then she daydreamed and suddenly a shadow appeared, She opens her eyes to see_

_"Nick ?!" Said Violet in a surprised way, For Nick's answer he smiles and then sits on the floor._

_"What are you doing here?" Asking Violet, Nick is writing on paper and then giving it away._

_I CAN LEAVE IF YOU WANT?_

_"No No stay with me." Violet begs Nick to stroke his head and they both smiles of fun. He started to play with the flower, Violet plays "He loves me, He does not love me, He loves me" She looks at Nick and he made a flower crown._

_"Crown heap is worthy of a queen." Said Violet, Nick looks at Violet then the crown then he decided to give it, Violet she feels so embarrassing but also flatter._

_"Can you help me make a flower wreath?" To ask Violet, Nick said yes of the head then he takes some flower to show it._

_A few minutes later she finished her flower crown._

_"I'm done, super nice, thanks for your help, Nick." Said Violet, Nick bows his head to say nothing._

_"Now your reward is this crown." Said Violet bending over to give him the crown but Nick back off and say no to the head._

_"Oooh, do not be shy, you'll be fine, come on." Said Violet who continues to lean just to the point of losing balance and then falls on Nick he laughed, She looks at Nick then she puts a hand on the left cheek to give him a sweet kiss, kiss to last for a second then she says._

_"I love you Nick." Said Violet in a whisper, Nick's are making a heart with both hands._


	4. The new and the bully

Chapter four: The new and the bully.

The alarm is waking up to ring, Violet presses the button then she opens her eyes to see Dash who smiles in her room she gets up.

"DASH WHAT HAPPENED IN MY ROOM" Said Violet, Dash keeps smiling and then shows him a portable tape recorder on PLAY.

I love you Nick

Violet was all red with gene who uses his power to lock him into a force field.

"MOM, VIOLET USES HIS POWER." Said Dash to get out of the situation, Their mother arrives in the colaire

"Violet I tell you not to use your power against you!" Said Helen.

"But mom he's using a tape recorder to record my words when I sleep!" Said Violet.

"Violet loose your brother." Said Helen, Loose Violet are brother, Dash will land on the ground but her mother is holding her with an elastic arm.

"Dash heap not forget something?" Said Helen

"Um no mom." Said Dash

"The cassette player!" To order his mother, Defeated he gives her the recorder, she drops Dash.

"Go eat your lunch I'll see you later." Said Helen then she looks at Violet.

"What did he record so much that you use your power?" Said her mother, Violet scratching her head to manifest are uncomfortable.

"His on tape?" Helen asks.

"No no." Said Violet, Helen looks at her with suspicion, She pulls back the tape and then plays the tape.

I love you Nick

Helen was surprised by this statement, Violet took a pillow and then she screamed in her pillow and then she calmed down, her mother sits on the bed to listen.

"I think I like him but I do not know if he's interested because he said he does not want any friends." Said Violet.

He has one thing that you need to know is that you are a great person and the person who will become your friend or more will be lucky to have someone like you my darling, for the moment will take lunch and go to school.

**At school.**

Violet walks to go back then he sees Nick in hoodie with a jacket as usual who reads a book, she approaches Nick to tell him something but Nick shows him his two must to say two seconds, whatever second he looks at the person who interupted to see Violet.

"Nick, we should go home to get ready for our classes." Said Violet, Nick looks at his watch and then he rattles his head to agree with her, he gets up then he walks to enter but three girl stop him.

"I see that you continue to hang out with her, forget about her and come hang out with me, Believe me you will quickly change your mind about dating relationships." Said Marcy, Nick and Violet looking at each other, then Nick motioned to continue the way and Violet said yes, head on. They continue the path that made Marcy even more fun.

"YOU WILL BE THAT I ALWAYS BE THAT I WANT YOU TO GO NICK." Said Marcy

In the hallway many people watch the mysterious boy hang out with the new girl, they also wonder if are in a relationship.

"Nick." Said Violet, Nick looks at him.

"Why are you hanging out with me?" Violet asks, Nick takes a piece of paper and then he writes a word.

"YOU ARE A PERSON WELL THAN J'AIME TRAINER AND MORE YOU ARE NOT FEAR OF ME."

"But you can hang out with Marcy but do you prefer to stay with me?" Said Violet, Nick writes a word and then gives it to Violet.

"AT LEAST YOU ARE NOT A BULLY, A MANIPULATIVE, CHILD GATER AND PRINCESS, AND YOU ARE GENTILE AND SWEET."

Violet's eyes widen and then he looks at Nick.

"Do you really think it?" Violet asks, Nick says yes with her head, She gives a cute little laugh then a wick of her hair hide the left eye, She wanted to place her wick but by surprise Nick caress her cheek then he places her wick backwards with are thumb, it turns red like a tomato, it makes a sign that go to class and then it follows.

**At the cafetaria.**

As usual Nick and Violet eat together, Violet sees a book in Nick's hands.

"What are you reading Nick?" Violet asks, Nick writes a word.

"ITS HISTOIR OF A NINJA WHO FALLS LOVERS OF A PRINCESS AND THEN THE NINJA WILL MAKE EVERYTHING FOR THE GOOD OF HIS SINGLE LOVE."

"You like a lot of romance story so why are not you looking for a girlfriend?" Ask for Violet, Nick takes a piece of paper and then he writes words but stop them then he jumps from his table to see a tall and muscular boy who falls on Nick's meal, he gets up and then he screams.

"YOU HAVE DEATH THE NEW DEATH!" Shout at the boy who kicks him but Nick avoids the kick by rolling back and then gets into the fighting position.

"This posture ... its a martial art posture?" Said Amy.

"Are you sure of that?" Request Marcy

"I am a world champion, I know a style of martial art but style is unique." Said Amy

The bully cracks his fist then he will give him bursts of blow but Nick strikes the kidney, the lung to remove are breath then some muscle of his arms, the brute falls clag and then he kneels on the ground to resume are breath , Nick goes to Violet take are block-note, bully see the world who looks at him, are reign of hard leather and finish with a boy who knows how to fight, he takes a second breath then he attacks Nick in the back.

"NICK, MAKE WARNING." Violet said uneasily. Nick moves left slightly then Nick grabs the arm of the bully to make him a martial art grip that the bully falls on his back and Nick gives him a punch on the nose, Nick hit so hard that are nose bleeds like a water drop, Nick takes are block-note to write.

"WHY DO YOU ATTACK?"

"I wanted to welcome you all his stuff." Said The bully, Nick does not believe him so he goes behind the ear of the brute and then he presses on the holes to put pressure on him.

"AIE AIE AIE OK OK I'M GOING ON." Said the bully, Nick stops then he listens to what to say.

"Her Marcy who wanted me to tabase for rejecting, She promised me to go out with me if I did." Said the bully, Nick sighs.

"HIS HAPPINESS HERE." Said the professor.

"Nick makes them attack by a bully." Violet intervenes, The teacher looks at the three students.

"I tell you, mr. Johnsonne, you're going to fall on someone who will be your height, come both of you," said the professor. Nick follows the professor without him having a problem.

**At the end of the courses**

Violet look for Nick, she find her close to the tree, she approaches Nick discreetly but she fail because Nick retuned and she sees who has a cell in his hands and put it in his pocket.

"How do you do to hear me?" Violet asks, He is nodding his ear.

"You must have good ears, you can be a hero." Said Violet, Nick scratches at the arrier of his neck for a little gener, then heard a horn, Violet and Nick look where the noise comes from.

"Violet, are you coming?" Said Helen.

"I have to leave, I see you tomorrow." Said Violet, Nick caressing Violet's head then he smiles at her then he leaves, For Violet cetais the most beautiful of all smile.

_"Its the most beautiful of all the smiles I've seen." _Thinking purple, then she goes to her mother's car.

"His him?" Helen asks, Violet is red.

"I take her for a yes." Said Dash.

"DASH" Said Violet

"I'm going to talk to him." Said Helen who horns Nick's attention he turns around then he sees Violet signal to come, he approaches Violet and the car, Nick waved his hand.

"Hi, I'm Violet's mother, I can not see with your hood you can take off, please." Said his mother.

"Why do I find that cool?" Said Dash, Nick likes to compliment himself who beckons him with a fist and then Dash punches him on the fist, Nick takes off his hood to show what looks like the hood.

"How do you get this scavenger?" Helen asks

"MOM!" Said Violet surprised even she does not know the origin of the scarring, Nick takes a block-Notr then he writes then he gives to Violet's mother.

"I SLIPPED"

"I see, Anyway I wanted to see you and I think you're a good boy, but I do not want my daughter to change for you all." Said Helen.

"Mom, please." Said Violet all over, Nick writes words and then gives to Helen.

"HIS PLUTO YOUR GIRL THAT CHANGES ME IN SOME OF GOOD, HIS QUELQUN OF GENTLE AND SWEET AND I DO NOT WANT WHO CHANGES FOR ME."

Helen smiles for message

"What did mom say?" Violet request.

"Good thing." Said Helen.


	5. The Ninja Encounter

Chapter Five: The Ninja Encounter

It's late at night he's done dinner, Helen does the housework, Bob and Dash are watching TV, Jack-Jack is playing in his park and then Violet and in his room to read, Bob changes his channel and then falls on the news.

"Latest News, A hostage taken and taken to a theater that only asks the unbelievable to land them to death for a reson unknown, Nobody knows who he is dealing with a terrorist, a criminal, man or woman, the incredible can help his people will have it when they have more. " Said the newspaper, Bob gets up and he shouted.

"OK ALL THE WORLD HAVE A RESCUE MISSION TO MAKE THEN PREPARING YOU." Bob said. Everybody put on their show and then left for the theater.

**One hour drive**

The police have surrounded the theater then they are on the sights the hostages to see if they are well, the commissioner is waiting for the call of the mayor to know if he have contact the incredible.

"The incredible commissioner is there." Said a policeman

"Perfect, who comes here." Said the commissioner, the family and get ready for the action.

"What is the situation?" Request Mr incredible.

"Its a hostage-taking, police officers who have responded to the anonymous call that someone is going to be slaughtered, He tells us to send the unbelievable to be the problem if not he will kill them." Said the commissioner.

"Man or woman?" Request Mr incredible.

"Man but we never see him hiding in the theater at this moment." Said the commissioner.

"Very well, please, give me a radio to stay in touch!" Said Mr incredible, the commissioner gives him a radio.

"Well, its button close to lenterne his to send a team of assault and the button on the left his for spoke, good luck!" Said the commissioner, Mr. Amazing returns to his family.

"Ok, how did everyone do it?" Request Mr incredible.

"Can I run to free the hostages?" Suggest Dash.

"Good idea." Said Mr Incredible.

"I can become invisible to examine the area." Proposes Purple.

"Very good parton." Said Mr incredible who enters the theartre, Violet is invisible and then returns. The unbelievable are in the big room then suddenly he sees the police who are attached to the ceiling and then a light is alumer in showing a ninja who looks adult with a classic ninja.

"Good evening, the incredible, I'm happy to see you." Said the ninja, Bob, Dash and Helen look at him, Violet she goes on the second floor at the same levels of the ninja.

"You will be less happy when you are captive." Said Mr Amazing

"I'm flattering Mr incredible, I see that your daughter is not there and your baby? Bof will find him then you knew the rest." Said the ninja, for Bob to play with his children his will put him in a crosshair, he will darken the ninja.

"Beware of you, it's not me who has given you the chance to kill you my master and not me who will salt my hands, I am the messenger, but him." Said the ninja who clack owes them a young ninja with a handle cut with a cut-off cicatrix on both arms, On are his right arm he has a yin and yang tattoos with a hand of blood, He wears a black hood with a yellow mask and two katana.

"I present you Razor our champion, his him who will take care of you." Said the ninja.

"But its just a child ?!" Said Helen

"I know, just Razor finds invisible-girl." Said the ninja, Razor puts his two knees down to meditate and then he focuses his head slightly leaning to the ground.

"Court Dash." Said Helen, Dash as fast as possible to assom him, For Dash when he's running the time slowing down, when he's about to hit, Razor looks him in his eyes his loses him concentration slipping on the floor, Razor take Dash on the neck and then lift it to have control over dash.

"Invisible-girl if not show you Razor will kill him." Said the ninja, by his words Helen takes the initiative to attack by stretching his arms to attack him then his should not to give luck but Razor takes a kunai then he gives cut on the finger of Helen, Razor looks at the Ninja to know the orde.

"Kill everyone, including the hostages, I'm going to get the baby." Said the ninja then he disappear, Razor launches Dash on the parent then he so are katana then he shot the head of the hostage that his kind a lot of blood, Bob and Helen are on the total shock he really did.

"My God." Said Helen.

"He is not human." Said Bob

Violet she sees all, she and always, she approaches slowly to have a good distance but Razor watch the direction and then he runs with his two katana, she put a parierre to block and walk but it is no longer invisible , they look themselves in the eyes, Violet see in the yellow mask a facial face of colar.

"You do not have to do that, you do not have to." Said Violet but Razor does not listen he kicks her with a kick and then she falls into the void.

"Invisible girl!" Said Bob who runs to catch him, He has succeeded, Razor he jumps then he catches the unbelievable then he comes to them with his katana.

"Invisible-girl, barrier around us!" Said Bob, Violet listen to her father and then she makes a barrier around the family, Razo stop them in front of the barrier then he gives katana shots.

You will not break my barrier. "Violet says, Razor kisses a katana in the box and then prepares to break through the barrier and suddenly an assault team enters the theater.

"See you being encircled!" Said the leader of the assault, Razor so very quickly are another katana, the assault team will shoot.

"Wait for her just a child" says Helen

"Sorry but he is accusing me about death." This is the police officer who fired to shoot.

"NO" Said Helen but he shot but Razo cut the balls in half and then he killed two policeman with the balls cut, his intimidated the policeman.

"Brothel opened the fire!" Said the leader of the assault but Razor he blocks all the balls then police them falling like ugly who remained the leader of the assault.

"NO!" Said the leader who shoots but Razor blocks him.

"Why are not you dead." Said the leader sweating in fear backing into the dark and Razor the join in the dark.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" says the chef then Razor comes out.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really scared." Said Dash

"Me too." Violet said uneasily.

"All is well, have a way." Said Helen looking for ideas.

Razor looks at the ground then he shook his head then he point of the must to say (You are the prochin).

He squeezes his katana then he prepares himself to break through the barrier, he runs towards him then welds he makes a jump to the arrier to dodge the ice, Razor looks are aggressor then he sees an individual in white and blue sky

"Hi all I miss you?" Frozone's request that look attentively are adversely.

"I dream or his just a child?" Frozone asks surprised then looks around him.

"Did he do that?" Frozone application.

"Do not underestimate him, he's dangerous." Said Mr incredible. Razor has more time, he throws a shuriken on the lights to make him fall into the dark.

"Be careful, he'll go out." Said Mr Incredible

"worry not I can see in the dark with his visier." Said Frozone looking around him.

"A problem?" Said Bob

"He left." Said Lucius.


	6. The Ninja Story

Chapter Six: The Ninja Story

The family has just returned home to wash and go to bed for their day, Bob was frustrated that the young ninja managed to escape, he must sleep to reflect more.

**At school**

Violet goes to school and reflects on the ninja, who know the martial arts well to teach them, then suddenly Violet feels her touch the shoulder she turns and then he sees Nick.

Nick waved his hand, Violet smile.

"Are you ok Nick?" Violet asks, Nick writes on a leaf and then gives him a Violet.

"I HAD A HAPPY EVENING YESTERDAY, I MUCH ENOUGH."

"What kind of training?" Violet asks, Nick writes words on his paper and then gives him a Violet.

"TODAY I HAD A VERY FRIENDLY TRAINING TO ENHANCE MY PERFORMANCE."

"I did not know you're training Nick." Said Violet, Nick writes a word then he gives it to Violet.

"YES BUT SAY TO ANYONE OR I WILL BE HARVESTED BY GIRLS."

Violet laughs at her comentaire then she just thought Nick knew the art well.

"Nick, do you know anything about the arts?" Violet asks, Nick writes a note on the paper.

"YES I STUDY THE MAIN ART SINCE LONG."

She looks at the watch and she says.

"Have to go to class, leave." Said Violet heading for their yard, Nick follow him.

**Later in the hallway**

Nick takes his business in the case of the next court, always wears the hood to avoid attracting people and then he hears coming to him, he goes back to see a brown-haired girl with glasses.

"Hello hell Nick I ... wanted to know ... if you're available for school dancing?" Said the dark-haired girl, Nick puts his hands on his shoulders and then says no to the head, girl is in tearful tear.

"Why?" Ask the girl, Nick scribbles a note to tell him.

"PERSONAL REASON"

Then Nick takes his business then he goes to his yard.

"Hey Nick." Said Violet leaning toward the yard, Nick said hello with his head.

"What's up with the other girl?" Violet asks, Nick writes the words.

"SHE WOULD LIKE TO INVITE ME IN A SCHOOL DANCE."

"Why did not you say yes?" Asking Violet, who is really curious about this, Nick scans the note to give him a Violet.

"PERSONAL REASON."

"Are you gay?" Said Violet hoping the answer is no, Nick said No head.

"Nick will you be available to eat with on the table for ninjas?" Violet request, Nick said yes of the head.

"Very good have seen each other at dinner." Said Violet.

**At the cafeteria**

Violet eats are sendwiche as usual when we touch her are shoulder, She turns to see Nick with a book in hand, Nick gives a note.

"I TAKE THE BOOK TO INFORM YOU OF THE NINJAS."

"Thanks Nick, but you can not do a resume because I do not have time to read all that." Said Violet, Nick sighs and then sits down to write, some minute, Violet has received a note from Nick.

"IN THE ANCIENT TIME IT HAD TWO TYPE OF NINJA, SPY AND MERCENARY, TODAY IT HAS MORE THAN MERCENARY, IT RECRUITS THE CHILDREN OF LOW AGE TO TRAIN PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY, THEY DO NOT HAVE TO PITIZE FOR EACH OTHER BUT ITS JUST CELLUI BLADES WHICH TAKE THE PENING HIS THEIR MASTER, THEY ARE BEING OF VERY LOW AGE AND THEN AN AGE BEGIN, IT IS BLIND TO PUT A YEAR TO ABIT TO THE OTHER SANSE. "

"Wow this really impresing, can he have our age champion like ninja?" Violet request, Nick said yes of the head.

"Do you know people who practice his art?" Violet request, Nick says no to the head.

**A minute later**

Nick sees Violet a little sad Nick scans the note and then gives him a Violet.

"WHY ARE YOU SAD?"

"Its just that nobody invite me to school dancing with me." Said Violet sad, Nick writes a word then he gives it to purple.

I AM ON THAT YOU WILL FIND A SIMPATIC BOY WHO WILL TAIMATE AND WHO WILL COME WITH YOU. "

Its Violet rendering still sadder.

_"I would like Nick to invite me to this dance." _Thought Violet then she gets another message from Nick

"IF YOU WANT, I CAN COME WITH ME."

Violet looks at Nick who has a lot of fun.

"Do you really want it?" Said Violet with full hope, Nick rattles his head, She gives him a hug full of affection

"Thanks Nick, I'm so happy." Said Violet, Nick was surprised at first but he made her hug.

**A few minutes later when the yard are finished**

Violet and Nick walk towards the school exit, Violet attender her mother and Nick attander with Violet.

"Thanks for the info you give me on Nick ninja." Thank Violet, Nick nods slightly to say (You're welcome), then have waited for a horn from Violet's mother

"Sweetheart are you coming?" Said his mother.

"I come." Said Violet then he looks at Nick who tells him bye with his hand then he goes home, Violet runs to his mother to tell him the good news.

"Is it going Violet?" Helen asks.

"Mom Nick invite me to dance school." Said Violet, Helen was surprised and then horned twice that Nick turns around and her mother beckons to come over to her, Nick wonders what she wants then he walks to the car.

"Mom what are you doing ?!" Violet asks worriedly.

"I'm going to ask your claim if we want to come and have dinner with us." Said Helen.

"No, you can not if he's going to-" said Violet.

"Its not negotiable." Said his mother, Dash just laughed at Violet, Nick saw Violet trailing in, She looks at Nick then she says.

"Oh Nick, my mother, want to talk to you." Said Violet all over, Nick heaves his shoulder and then he sees Violet's mother.

"Nick my boy, how are you?" Said Helen, Nick said yes with his head.

"Well I heard you're going to dance with Violet, his real ones?" Violet asks, Nick writes a note and then shows it to Helen

"YES BUT IF I AM NOT SO WELL FOR HER I CAN CANCEL MY GUEST."

"No, No, it's not for her that I'm calling you, I wanted to know if you're available the evening to speak and to see each other at dinner." Said Helen, Nick is really surprised at this invitation, he turns around then he is so cell then he turns to say yes with the thumb in the air.

"Very well Nick we see at seventeen the evening, Good day Nick." Said Helen then Violet gets into the car and then goes to their house.


	7. An Appointment with the Family

Chapter Seven: An Appointment with the Family

Violet get ready for the arrival of Nick, she does her hair but no makeup, she did not want to be provocative, She look at each other then she sees what is beautiful to welcome Nick, suddenly the door of his room has fraper to ask to return.

"Yes" said Violet, she sees are father enter his room.

"Hi dear, my mother was talking to me that one of your classmate is coming here." Said are father.

"Yes he will come because mam want to know him, you can make his acquaintance you too dad." Said Violet, Is father sitting on the bed for him talking more.

"You know that if I ask him questions that are embarrassing for you, that I do not want him to come up with tony, how can you be sure that he's right?" Request are father, Violet turns with her arms to grow then she says.

"How can you know, like you and mom, for example?" Ask Violet.

"This person must sacrifice all for you Violet." Said are father then he gets up to leave his room, Violet to look at herself in the mirror then she grooms that are father said.

"Will Nick be ready to sacrifice all that has for me?" Wondering Violet, suddenly sounded and then heard.

"Oh Nick, happy to see you, you know me, I'm Helen, you know my son Dash." Said Helen.

"Nice to see you again Nick." Said Dash who is so fisted and then Nick touches are fisted by respect, then Nick sees a really muscled, tall and blonde person.

"I'm Bob the father of Violet and Dash, you know you can take off your hood will not judge." Said Bob, Nick takes off his hood slowly then Bob sees the scars on his left eye.

"Where did you get the scars on your left eye?" Bob asks

then Violet arrives to intervene.

"Dad, do not do any questioning." Said Violet approaching Nick then she gives him a hug, Nick was surprised then he sees the family watching him every gesture then he decides to hug purple then they look at each other, for Nick her a gorgeous girl who has seen, they he sinks and then writes a note.

"YOU TELL MIT BEAUTIFUL FOR ME?"

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me to dance at school." Said Violet really, Nick puts a hand on the shoulder and then gives him a smile that Violet adore.

"Well the dinner is going to be ready in an hour so Nick is like home." Said Helen, Nick bows slightly and then feels that someone takes his hand to see Violet's brother.

"Come on I'll show my room." Said Dash, who is in his room, but Violet takes him on the other arm.

"I'm going to visit Dash House and invite them to come and follow me." Said Violet

"Its not true his mom who did not invite you." Said Dash who is watching intensely to know who he is going to have Nick, Nick regareder the parent of Violet that are face says (Help me)

"Calm both of you, with time to spend time with our invite, Violet seeing you see him at school and not Dash I think your little brother can spend time with Nick.

"YES," said Dash, Violet moaning, Nick scribbles a note and then gives him a Violet.

"Do not worry, we'll be back in thirty minutes."

Violet smiles and sees Nick leave for Dash's room.

"That's the area of a good boy." Said Helen.

"His sa that you said about Tony." Said Bob

"Bob does not judge Violet's friend, have to invite to get to know him, not to judge him," Helen said.

"I'll do my best." Bob said.

**In the room of Dash.**

Dash show him his other toy of his affair to Nick.

"Its her my hero and villain prefer." Said Dash, Nick rattles his head, Dash drops his toy.

"Why do not you talk to her to have a cooler look?" Ask Dash, Nick shake his head then he shows him his scarring that has on his throat.

"So, what did he do to you?" Ask Dash, Nick writes a note and then gives it to Dash.

"HIS MY PARENT WHO DID IT."

"What did your parents become?" Dash said, Nick writes a word and then gives him a Dash.

"HIS SERCET."

"One day I will be if you become my brother-in-law." Said Dash, Nick wonders what Dash means, he screams and then shows him his words.

"WHAT DOES YOU WANT TO SAY THAT ONE DAY I WILL BE IF YOU BECOME MY FINE-BROTHER?"

"It's just that my sister loves you a lot and I thought it's going to be a good thing to look at is another relationship." Said Dash, Nick writes and then shows his message.

"WHAT IS HIS OTHER RELATION?"

"I think only Violet can tell you but I've never been so happy for a long time." Said Dash, Nick Smiles and then caresses his head.

"Dash her turn to Violet to have Nick." Said Helen, Nick writes a note and then gives it to Dash.

"HAVE SEEN DINNER."

Nick goes to the sallon and he does not see Violet, He gestures to his mother.

"Oh Nick, it's okay with Dash?" Asked Helen, Nick, he wrote his message and then showed him to Violet's mother.

"I BELIEVE THAT TO THE EYES OF DASH I AM HERO, YOU COULD SAY IT A VIOLET THAT I AM OUTSIDE?"

"Yes of course." Said Helen, Nick rattles his head then he walks outside.

**In the garden.**

Nick looks at the garden then he sees the solarium go down so Nick sits in Indian then he comances to meditate, some minute that has passed and Nick heard somebody come back, He turned around and heard Violet.

"How did you know I'm here?" Violet request, Nick to write are message then he shows it.

"MY SENSES ARE SHARING THAT THE NORMAL."

Violet laughs then she sits on the floor with Nick looking at the sun shining, for Violet her a good opportunity to create a romantic atmosphere, She knocks Nick's arm, She notices that Nick is not too thin or too muscle then she drops her head on Nick's shoulder.

They look at the sunlit sunset and then he sees the stars he is lying on his back then he looks at the star.

"His pass with my brother?" Said Violet, Nick rattles his head.

"He said something is embarassing?" Violet asks, Nick nods, Violet sighs in relief.

They continue to look at the star Violet says every name of every constellation.

"Nick is telling me about family, I do not know your last name?" Said Violet, Nick's face slumped by his question, Violet feel bad.

"Sorry Nick, I did not want to make you feel bad." Said Violet, Nick gets up and then sits down to think about something else, Violet picks up on Nick who sees a word written.

"MY FATHER AND DEATH SELL DRUG TENDISE THAT MY MOTHER AND FALL IN THE DELAY TO SLIP THE GUN TO KILL ME."

Nick shows the scar on his throat, Violet was surprised to see the scarring, explains why Nick does not speak, Violet touches his left cheek for him to look at her.

"Sometimes Nick, you do not have to look at the past but look ahead," Violet said, Nick screams and then shows him.

"I BELIEVE HIS PASS THAT ATTACHES ME?"

Violet touches both her cheeks and then she looks into her brown eyes, As Nick can see the Violet-blue eyes, for Nick like looking at a precious sapphire gemstone, Violet closes her eyes as she approaches her lips on the lips Nick but he's stopped with his finger.

"A problem?" Said Violet in panic, Nick just pointed a direction to find Dash.

"The supper is ready," Dash said, and then he walks into the house, Nick and Violet get up and walk to the house for supper.

**In the House**

Helen set the table for supper that Nick and Violet arrive and Nick sees a baby Nick picks up the baby with a smile and then makes a lot of faces to make him laugh, the baby find his funny.

"I see you find the last of the family, His name is Jack-Jack." Said Helen, Nick screams then he shows her are message.

"YOUR BABY IS SO MIGNION."

Helen ride

"I see you love children very much, Dash speaks to me good for you, Tell me you want children?" Said Helen, his attention to Violet attention, Nick rattling his head.

"Like his mignions, maybe someday will see, supper is ready." Said Helen, everyone sits down to eat steaks, he gets their food and then he eats the father of Violet asks his question.

"So Nick, how did you meet my daughter?" Asks Violet's father, Nick writes and then shows it.

"AT SCHOOL WHEN IT IS BEING INTIMIDATED BY POPULAR GIRL."

"I see I did not know." Bob said.

"What did you do Nick?" Helen asks, He writes and then shows it.

"I HAVE AID TO PICK UP HIS CASE."

"Her a great tenderness you do, Nick." Said Helen, Nick bowing his head to say (thanks)

"Where are you from, Nick?" Bob asks

"I DO NOT KNOW PRECISELY."

"Do not you know where you are born?" Said Helen, Nick lifting his shoulder.

"Your parent does not know?" Helen asks, Nick says no to the head.

"Why?" Bob asks, Nick ecrie are message.

"IT IS DEAD ALL BOTH AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY."

They have an uneasy way of asking questions, Nick writes and then shows.

"I BELIEVE I WILL GO OUT FOR THE DINNER."

Nick goes to the exit.

"Wait, Nick, I'll escort you to the exit." Said Violet moving towards the exit, he reopens the door then he looks Violet.

"I'm sorry if my parents are so protective." Said Violet, Nick scribbles a note then gives it to Violet.

"YOUR FAMILY IS VERY GOOD, HE CARES ABOUT YOU, EVEN YOUR SMALL BROTHER, YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE IN A GOOD FAMILY, THE FAMILY HAS ITS IMPORTS."

Violet feels so relieving and happy that has a tear of joy.

"Thanks Nick." Said Violet, Nick approaches Violet then he cleans his tear with his thumb then he leaves, five seconds later Nick hears.

"Nick is waiting." Said Violet, Nick turns and then Violet jumps on Nick to kiss on the lips, Nick has them a shock with his eyes wide open then he lets himself close his eyes in purple and then for a second they look at each other.

"I love you Nick, can I be your girlfriend?" Violet asks, Nick scribbles a note and then gives it to him.

"I HAVE NOTHING SPECIAL TO GIVE YOU."

"For me you have to give your friend, your genties, your help then an appointment, I want to offer you my heart." Said Violet putting his hand on the cheek, Nick puts his hand on the left cheek of Violet then they approach to kiss on the lips then some seconds it separates.

"Have they seen each other at school?" Violet asks, Nick says yes then he leaves, Violet runs to his room all happy with a joyous shout that have heard in all the house.

"I see who are flocking now." Said Helen.


	8. The Dance of the School

Chapter Eight: The Dance of the School

Violet is coming to school for her day, She sees Nick reading a book, Violet is slowly getting closer to hug a lot of love but Nick is showing a note that is writing.

"I KNOW THAT ITS YOU VIOLET"

Violet did not succeed are hug surprise but she approaches Nick.

"Nobody can have you by surprise." Nick smiles, then puts a sign on his book, then closes it, writes a note, then gives him the message.

"NO ONE HAS SUCCESSFULLY TAKING ME TO SURPRISE."

"Just curious, you have super power?" Violet asks, Nick says no to her head.

"I see, Oh the courts will start should leave." Said Violet who wanted to take his pound but Nick puts a hand on his shoulder and then gives him a note.

"IF YOU WANT I CAN CARRY YOUR BOOKS?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" To ask Violet, Nick said yes of the head.

"Oooh like his nice heap by, thanks." Said Violet passing his pound to him then he goes to their yard, But he is stopped by Marcy and his henchman, purple sees that Marcy and not happy.

"Not only are you going to school dancing with HER, but you are in a relationship with HER." Said Marcy angry, Nick writes and then shows it to the girl.

"I HAVE NOT YET DIGER THE BRUTE THAT YOU SEND TO ME."

"I never send a bully to you either so that if you do not want me then nobody will have it unless you want to go out with me." Said Marcy, Nick refuses shaking his head.

"What's more for her than me?" Said Marcy, Nick writes a note and then gives him a purple then he asks him to read aloud.

"Every season on every world, among the star as on the earth, you and I will be like." Read Violet in tears of joy, the henchmen of Marcy have found her so cute, Violet clings to Nick's arm then they go to their yard and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I like You." Whisper Violet.

In the corridor in the noon hour.

Violet and Nick goes to the cafetarias to eat but they are still arrested by Marcy and the henchmen.

"Nick is not interested in you so leave us alone!" Ordered Violet.

"It's too late he has to pay for his affront." Said Marcy clacking her fingers.

"Amy, I'll let you take care of this person." Said Marcy confidently, Amy walks over to them and then she makes martial art moves to show him.

"I have been the world champion for three years so I leave you a chance to escape." Said Amy, Nick just look at Violet to see who's thinking about it but for Amy's opening she jumps on Nick to hit him but Nick catches his fist and then pushes him back into the fighting position.

"How did you block when you're not looking at me?" Amy asks, Violet answers him.

"His senses are sharpening, his for his that he is fighting well." Said Violet, For Amy she will not give up because her reputation is in games, she jumps on to give her several fist kick is kick but Nick he block him or he dodge, Amy was tired but Nick no she does not understand her like if he does not ever tire of them, she gets back into battle position but Nick says no to the head to tell him (do not do that), but Amy did not want to, she kicks him but Nick catches are calf then he makes him feel a big pain in his calf that fall to the ground.

"AAAAh My calf." Amy said in pain.

"Amy you are really useless I will do without your service bye." Said Marcy leaving with his last henchman, Nick sighs and then touches his calf to remove his pain, Amy was surprised that Nick was helping while his friends say have dropped, Nick helped her up.

"Thanks for helping me." Said Amy Then she looks at Violet.

"And I'm sorry my friends are saying your fact." Said Amy

"Does not it matter if you pass it you want to join us at our table?" Violet request.

A few days later.

Purple spend quality time with Nick, she was also at the mall to have a dress for the dance but Nick had no outfit for the dance but he had money to pay for one so Bob drove Nick to the mall To buy an outfit and then his big day, his evening dance and his honor to Bob to lead the young couple to dance, he arrived at school but before letting them go he gives him some rules.

"Ok Nick, I want you to be a gentleman with my daughter." Said Bob

"Dad." Said Violet but Bob continues

"I do not want alcohol." Said Violet's father.

"Dad." Said Violet embarrass.

"And last, no fusion with the body." Severely order this settled.

"DAD" said Violet.

"Now have a nice evening." Bob says, the couple gets out of the car and then goes to school for the dance.

"Sorry for my dad he can be protective when he wants." Said Violet, Nick writes a note and then gives it a purple.

"ITS NOT SEVERE I CAN UNDERSTAND BUT THAT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HIS ITS WANT TO MERGER OUR BODIES?"

"I'll explain another day." Said Violet who and embarrass.

In the gym.

Nick and Violet are coming in and he sees Amy approaching them.

"Nice to see you guys, you make a very nice couple both." Said Amy.

"Thanks Amy, maybe you met good people like a boy." Said Violet.

"I believe and in addition I fell on the charm of Nick but have direct it heap chosen." Said Amy, Nick writes a note and then shows it to the two girls.

"I THINK ALL THE WORLD IS FALLING ON MY CHARM, ALTHOUGH I DO NOT SEE THAT I HAVE SPECIAL."

"Because you are a brave, kind person who protects his friends." Said Violet who clings on his arms then he goes to the dance floor, He started a dynamic dance then a love dance then Violet put his head on the chest his appointment the magic moment that Nick put his cheek on the head of Violet then he let himself in the sweet moment, The day ends he sees the mother of Violet who awaits them,

"I see you're happy Violet, Was it a good evening?" Ask Helen

"The best of my life." Said Violet getting into the car, Nick approaches Violet's mother.

"Thank you Nick, I've never seen Violet so happy since he's with you." Said Helen, Nick bows to thank her, She starts the car then she looks at Nick.

"Do you want me to take you to your house?" Said Helen, But Nick says no to the head.

"Are you sure?" Is it late? Said Helen, Nick said yes with his head.

"Very good but watch out for you Nick." Said Helen then she leaves.

Nick goes to his house.


	9. Identity reveal

Chapter nine: Identity reveal

Violet has finished her yard and she can see are boyfriend who are watching are cell, She is kidding then she approaches Nick discreetly to give him a hug in love, She jump on Nick then by surprise she managed to catch him .

"Hello my heart, are you all right?" Said Violet with lots of love, Nick nodded yes.

"I managed to take you by surprise." Said Violet, Nick is showing a Note.

"SHE CAN BE ALSO THAT I WANT TO MAKE ME SURPRENDING."

"Aww, go Nick, you were surprised by my discretion." Said Violet, Nick says no to the head.

"No matter, at least I give a hug." Said Violet heading for the yard, Nick follow him.

During dinner.

Violet eating are meals, Nick smoothing are book and Amy eating too, For Violet and Amy there was a girl talk.

"So I started dancing with a pretty cute boy and then he wants to see each other so I figured they could have a double date, you, Me, Nick and my suitor." Said Amy.

"It will be a good idea, Do you agree Nick?" Violet request, But Nick just reads his book, Violet shakes his hand in front of Nick's face to attract attention, Nick notices that the two girls look at him then he looks Violet.

"Nick will be great a double date with Amy's claim?" Violet request, Nick says No of the head, it's a surprise for Violet.

"Why not Nick?" Violet asks, Nick writes a note and then gives a purple.

"PERSONAL REASON."

"In a relationship should not have a secret between us." Said Violet feels sad, Nick writes then he gives her a Violet.

"EVERYONE HAS HIS SECRET IF YOU GIVE IT TO ME IT WILL BE A PLEASURE TO SAY THEM."

Violet will say are secret but the last time someone discovered is secret he does not want to speak it anymore.

"It's okay, Nick, you do not have to tell me." Said Violet with a little sadness.

"Said Nick, I think you just had a fight with your girlfriend." Said Amy, Nick looks at Violet then the bell has sonnet for the yard.

After the courts to enter.

Nick sees Violet silent for a while, he decides to take the first step, he writes a note and then shows him to Violet.

"ARE YOU OK VIOLET? YOU HAVE BECOME SILENTLY SINCE A MOMENT?"

Violet stop her, Nick stand in front of her to wait for the answer.

"Nick ... are you ashamed of me?" Violet asks, His totally shock Nick then he shakes his head to say no.

"So why do not you go to the restaurant with our friend?" Ask Violet, Nick to hurt himself, he writes a note and then gives it to Violet with a hand on his shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU ALL WHO IS IN YOU BUT ME MY SECRET AND BETTER TO BE EXPOSED BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT WHEN JAURING REGULATES THIS THING, I COME OUT WITH YOU EVERY DAY AND DO NOT IMPACT WHERE I PROMISE YOU."

Violet looks at Nick's eyes he had sincere area.

"Its when will you finish this thing?" Violet asks, Nick writes a word and then gives it to Violet.

"TODAY."

"All right, I'll wait, and when you finish I'll tell you my secret." Said Violet, Nick writes then shows him.

"ME TOO"

Violet bend over and then she kiss on the lip to excuse him for having doubts by clinging to his neck, Nick is he hugs his hip by instinct, then have heard honking, Violet and Nick look worse and they see the car from the mother of purple.

"Violet darling, are you ready to go?" Said Helen

"Yes I'm coming, See you later Nick." Said Violet heading for her mother's car.

Nick is heading to an unknown destination.

At the house of the Parr family

Helen and the kids are coming home but Bob comes out of the house with Jack-Jack with a Note.

"What is the darling problem?" Helen asks panickly.

"The young ninja to attack a building, have to leave!" Order Bob.

"But why do you have Jack-Jack with you?" Ask Helen, Bob gives him a Note.

"If you leave without the baby are going to kidnap him." Sign the Ninja "Lu Helen loudly.

"I guess have no choice, let's go." Said Helen putting the suit on and then the kids put on their suit and then he goes to the building that has the ninja.

Front of the building

The police are there to capture ninja who have lost sight of the last time but it's not on for the ninja, no secret passage no stamp, then they see the unbelievable who are coming.

"Good morning, sir, I'm happy to see you again, it has not come out, you had my word." Said the policeman

"Thank you sir, have felt busy." Said Mr. Unbelievable that all the family gets into the building but it's all black that we do not see anything at all.

"Invisible-girl use your bet around us to protect us!" Ordered Mr incredible but he has no answer he turns around then he has nobody.

"Oh no invisible-girl." Said elastic-girl who runs in search of invisible-girl.

"Elastic girl." Said Mr. Amazing who tries to stop him then he turns to Dash.

"Dash, find a source of light!" Order Mr incredible but he has no answer he turns around but he gets a kick in the face then he reopens his eyes he finds himself in a cell in a Japanese theme.

"Have my gods okay?" Said Elastic-girl, Mr incredible looks around him his family is all prisoner then he looks at who have to remove, the young ninja with are yellow mask, another ninja who has already seen, an old man with a black kimono and a man business.

"His them?" Asks the old Japanese.

"Yes I think contras and a success, I'm surprised a teenager then do something like this." Said the businessman.

"Who are you and where are we."

"I'm Danzo the great ninja assassin master in the world and him you see with a yellow mask his my champion." Said Danzo.

"I'm Dave, the syndrome partner you killed, see you after his death, he asks me to hire the best assassin in the world, and one of my acquaintances spoke to me about ninja who can kill heroes or who has power. " Said Dave

"He also has super power Razor he can teleport in the dark anywhere in the world his like that you're coming to Japan." Said Danzo. Hero family are amazing, Danzo turns to be friend.

"Did you want to see the execution and after have passed the payment?" Danzo application

"It will be with joy." Said Dave leaving the cell, the big master passes by Razor's side to say.

"You did a good job Razor, you can take off your mask." Said Danzo, his attention to the superhero family, Razor rattles his head then he takes off his hood and then are mask to see ...

NICK.


	10. I kill for her

Chapter ten: I kill for her.

Violet see the man what to love, which means that the man who loves want his death and his family, Violet begins to have tear on the cheek and sob, Razor wonder what is the problem of invisible-girl, a another man who may be the guardian asks him.

"Do you know why she's crying when she sees you without your mask?" The guard asks. Razor looks invisible-girl then he raises his shoulder then he leaves the cell room, Elastic-girl looks at his daughter who has the heart break but on the other hand, Razor do not know that invisible-girl is Violet then she has a idea.

"My dear, you should show Razor who you are!" Elastic-girl said, Violet is trying to regain her esteem.

"Why do not I know if our story was true?" Violet request.

"Invisible-girl, do you believe in him?" Helen asked, Violet thought.

"I do not know anymore." Said Violet

"You know, invisible-girl, I think who do not know who you really are, I think you should show you the real ones." Said Bob, Violet think about it and she may be right, he does not know that I am invisible-girl.

"Guardian, I want to talk to Razor!" Order Purple, the guard looks at him curiously and then goes out to speak to someone and then comes back to his place to say.

"He will come." Said the guardian.

A minute later.

Razor returns to the cell room and then writes a note to the guard.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"This girl want to talk to you." Said the guardian, which point Invisible-girl, He put himself on the knees to be of level then he writes to ask.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Before I want the guard to leave us alone!" Ordered Violet, Razor thought back and then motioned to leave, the guard out of the cell room, Razor stares at invisible-girl with all the attention.

"Razor, I know you're a good person because I know you better than you dress." Said Violet, Razor looks curiously.

"I know you on Nick's name, I know because I wanted to tell you, but I could have you push me away." Said Violet, Razor wonders who can know who his identity is, and then he remembers the only person who feels good about himself.

"I know you because I am." Said Violet who is slowly withdrawing are mask then she shows him purple parr, Razor has the breath cut, Razor has delivered she is his family right to death some, Violet to see Razor's big eyes on shock then his knock on the door.

"Razor heap you finished with the prisoners?" Ask the guardian, Razor gets up and then goes to the door but before going out he looks Violet then he leaves, Violet surrendered are mask then he asks his mother.

"Why did you want me to reveal myself?" Violet asks, Helen looks at the guard and then he sees who's sleeping.

"Because I wanted to see her reaction is I can see who really cares about you Violet, you make her think." Said Helen.

"Do you believe her going to help us escape?" Bob asks.

"If Nick or Razor really care about you, Violet, I'm sure all will be fine." Said Helen

One hour later

Knock on the door, the guard opens the door to see Razor giving him a letter and then keeping it read.

"Ok all the world its the hour of the execution" Announce the guard who ties them with special chain for who has super power, the guard gives the chain to him Razor then it leaves towards the places of the execution but is in a room and Razor shows him a key.

"Nick, I mean Razor, you're going to help us escape here." Said Violet, Razor detaches the chains from the hero family.

"Nick, what are you going to do now?" Asked Dash, Nick scribbles a note and then shows him to his family.

"IT'S TIME TO MEET MY CREATOR AND ASK PEACE IN PERSON."

The family is trying to figure out what Nick meant, Just who comes to understand who is going to do a suicidal fight, Violet catches are belly to stick to him, Razor feels tear on his shoulder.

"Nick, your not obliging me to do that, you can come with us is to have a normal life with me." Said Violet in tears, Nick writes and then shows him the words.

"I AM NOT THE CHOICE OR HE WILL SEND YOU MORE ASSASSINE TO KILL YOU."

"So help us capture them and you can be free" said Bob, Nick said no to his head then he gives him a map of the building and then he leaves in a dark corner to teleport.

"NICK" Said Violet trying to catch her but she did not succeed, Mr. unbelievable looking at the map and then he sees the communication center on the map.

"Ok, everyone he has a communication room can call the police for reinforcement." Said Bob

"All right, let's go." Said Helen as the family heads to the communication center.

For a while, Razor left a corpse drag in the dojo, He goes to the room of his master and then he sees two other Ninja, He goes to him but Razor claps his hands and he cuts his head, he and in front the door of are master ready to fight, Razor kicks him on the door then he sees four elite ninja, are master and the client, The four ninja goes to him but Razor cut off his head and the members.

"What's going on here?" Dave asks.

"I ask myself the same question." Said Danzo he got up and then he takes katana.

"You would have been my heir, I do not know what's likely but I have no choice but to kill you, its just a pity a man like you must die." Said Danzo heading towards Razor.

With the Incredible family.

"Yes thank you very much." Said Helen who took off his headphones for talking with his family.

"He will send us reinforcements to help us." Said Helen

"Very good and for Razor?" Bob asks

"He know how to manage for the moment have to go out here." Said Helen heading for the exit then he sees a lot of ninja corpse on the way, then sees the dojo yard he can see that some ninja look at them then they jump on him on the hero family.

With Razor / Nick

Razor block the attacks of are master then he give some katana shot, Razor attacks with some blow but he blocks all his attacks then he make a face to face.

"I've all taught you and her like you thank me!" Said Danzo who kicks him in the shadows but he takes advantage to teleport them and then comes out of the shadows to attack him who has to pierce his neck but Danzo has cut off Razor's arm and left leg, He to kill are master then he falls because he lost the balance of his body then he sees Dave.

"I believe that the biggest murderer in the world could solve my problem, I do not know who to pass but I'm going to have their head with or without you." Said Dave kicking him and then he leaves to go to bed, while Razor takes are kunai then he tries to find the hero family.

With the incredible

They defeated the last ninja in the yard Bob looks if everyone is fine.

"Well and now-" Bob said, stopping to see other ninja on the roof of the dojo.

"Oh no," Bob says as his family prepares to fight, the ninja get out of their katana and then get ready to attack, but they also hear a propeller sound that turns to see three helicopters and then an elite squad that shoot the ninja, some time the court was clean, the command go ask if all is well but he hears something that breaks, the commando all screw on the noise then he sees a hand with a kunai and then approaching him them to see Razor in bad condition.

"NICK" Said Violet, who runs to the man who loves then she helps to get up, Bob and Helen were surprised.

"Did you have a doctor?" He helped us escape. Said Mr Incredible.

"It's not a doctor but have got to see what can do." Said the Commander making a call, Bob and Helen goes to Nick and Violet

"Nick's gonna go, it's over, you're going so far." Said Violet who persists that all is well then she sees Nick closing his eyes

"Nick stays with me." Said Violet then he sees a doctor soldier.

"Hello, I am a medical soldier, my goal is to put him on a stable footing." Said the soldier who is treating him his wounds.

"All right Nick you're fine." Said Violet then he sees Nick squeezing his wound for blood in his hand and then writing on the floor.

"DO NOT TEAM, AT LEAST I CAN SEE YOU FOR THE LAST."

Violet had eyes wide open full of tear then Nick caress her during the day to soothe her, the cheek of purple and covered with blood but her least of his cares, she takes Nick's hand then she notices that her hand and more Heavy, purple the hand ache then he falls as if he has no life then he sees Nick with his eyes close, Violet starts to cry all the tear of his body.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Violet crying of all are to see Nick dead, the hero family have looked sadly at the ground and the doctor sold them.

"Why are you so sad? It's not dead he just fell asleep with the medicine I give him." Said the soldier doctor who gives him an invincible-girl Stethoscope for whom listening are heart, She takes the Stethoscope then she put where we can hear are heart, by surprise she hears Nick's heart in slow drive.

"He's alive," Violet said with hope.

"Yes, I'm coming back." Said the soldier who uses a communication system, meanwhile Violet takes the remaining hands of Nick.

"Do not worry Nick, you'll succeed in going out, you promised things will change when you come back." Said Violet, Dash puts a hand on Violet.

"You know, I do not really like tony, I tease you often and all but I see in your eyes that you love him and I see that Nick loves you very much his cost him an arm and a leg and are clan at complete, He sacrificed all for you, but that I mean his if he dies, He would not want you to tinker with your fate, he would like you to live. " Said Dash

"But I will have wanted to be with me." Said Violet in tears.

"Honey, He will always be with you." Said Helen

"I SPEAK PHYSICALLY." Yelled Violet, the doctor soldier is coming.

"I spoke with my superior, He told me that the US government will take charge, have you transport it you wanted to come?" Ask the soldier, Bob look at his family is he all said yes.

"Will come with you" says Bob

"Very well do not forget to bring the killer." Said the soldier who asks him to follow him, Bob take Nick and then the rest of his family followed.

In the plane

The plane is heading to America to drop off the hero is the murderer, Bob and Helen were talking to each other while helen rock Jack-Jack, Dash was sleeping on his seat in humming and Violet is watching Nick all along the trip, The Soldier doctor put his hand on Violet's shoulder.

"He will not wake up during the trip." Said the soldier, Violet continues to watch Nick

"What were you going to do with Nick?" Ask for purple

"It's not my place to decide." Said the soldier

At Hospital

Violet is in Nick's room holding her hand to let go of her because if she lets go of her hand like her who's gone for good, Bob and Helen watch Violet in Nick's room.

"Bob, I'm scared that Nick is not coming out of a coma, I do not want to have a heart break." Said Helen rocking their baby.

"I'm sure who's going to survive, I'm sure." Bob said.

"You're the family parr?" Said the mysterious man. They went back to see a man in a blue suit with a black tie and then two bodyguards.

"Gentlemen the President?"

In Nick's room

Violet look at him in state, poor Nick, He sacrificed all who had for her, her leg and are arms and are clean clan, how can not love that boy who did all her then who do not even know if have is together or not, When Nick will wake up she will tell him who loves him of all are heart even if his a murderer, Violet's eyes start to be heavy, She decides to sleep a little.

In Nick's head.

Nick look around him then sees a little girl with black hair.

"It's been a long time Razor" Said the little Japanese girl.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Nick asks and then he notices something.

"Can I speak too?" Pansent loudly, Luna laughing.

"I am so happy you are free from the darkness that you are in the Light." Said Luna.

"Thank you Luna I'm just sorry that I kill you but when I pierce your heart, its as if my heart was pierced by my blade, I'm sorry." Said Nick who does not want to look at him because he is ashamed of his moment but Luna caresses his cheek.

"Do not say that, the clan has made us murderers, but now you can serve his talents for good against bad people." Said Luna, Nick looks at the floor then he looks at Luna.

"Luna I meet a remarkable girl, her for her that I have all done carnage in the clan." Said Nick

"I know I've all seen," said Luna in tears.

"I guess it's not me who brought you out of the darkness but I have a request and then I'll be at peace." Said Luna

"Which?" Ask Nick

"Can you give me a fall in love?" Said Luna, that shock Nick completely

"You're not old enough to fuck like that." Said Nick who found the perfect excuse but Luna shine then Nick covered his eyes, when the Light dissipates she was Nick's age with a nice body.

"Better." Said Luna, Nick do not know what to do but if it can make her in peace it will be good.

"Ok his good comes here." Said Nick, Luna approaches Nick then he wraps his arms around her then Nick grabs the back of his head with his right hand then Luna's left hand squirts Luna giving him a moan then they are kissing in a falling down thrilling, lowering her was so exciting that Luna she disappeared into a little bit.

"Thank you Razor, be happy with this girl."

In Nick's room

Nick opens his eyes to see the light from the ceiling, he was going to get up with his right hand but he sees that purple yours his hand, Nick gently withdraws his hand then he wakes her up, She get up and she sees Nick wake up.

"NICK" said Violet who embraces her in his arms with all the love that accumulated

"I'm so happy that you're fine I was so scared." Said Violet, Nick rattles his head to say thank you, then the family and come back with three men Nick does not know.

"I'm glad you're fine Nick, this man and the president of America and he has a proposal for you Nick." Said Bob leaving him the president talking.

"What kind of proposal?" Purple request.

"A pretty good offer that you can have Nick as married and have a happy life with him." Said the president, Nick and Violet look at each other then they look at the president.

"I'm listening to you." Said Violet.

"See you, Nick committed a crime that makes him a criminal but I can make him a clean record if he tells me the clues on the other three clan then that helps us annihilate the other clan but I see that Nick is missing a arm and one leg, I'm willing to pay a big sum for who can wield a katana and then walk again but he has to work for the government America then can clean up his record, Even to pay him too, So what did you think? " Ask the president, Nick looks at Violet and then she nods, So Nick nods.

"Perfect but he must live in a place, you be comfortable who lives at home?" Ask the president to the man of the house.

"Yeah, no problem." Bob said.

"Well I'll get the contras and then the operation will begin." Said the president who is going to prepare the contras.

A year later

Nick has them are operation for are arms then his cybernetic leg, he is able to walk to fight now, Violet has followed all his gait just she can go home because Nick has hunting ninjas, they connects each day to talk to each other via webcam and Nick sends gifts to his family but Violet was afraid that Nick would fall in love with another girl but Nick would reassure him that no girl and then are levels and then the clan completely wiped out and then he announced that his mission for the government is over, he finally goes home Violet was impatient when Nick and arrive Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack hug Nick to tell him who's welcome, It's getting late, Nick is Violet star watching to relax .

"Nick." Said Violet, Nick look at him.

"What are you going to do now that you are free? I mean, what are you going to do to live?" Violet asks, Nick smiles and then writes a note to give it to Violet.

"I WANT TO BE POLICE."

"Great, I'm sure you'll succeed, I love you Nick." Said Violet with lots of love, Nick put his last hair on Violet's ear then he gives it a thrilling drop.


	12. In the next Fanfiction

In the next Fanfiction

"First of all I would like to congratulate you for success in getting into law enforcement, I'm sure the world will be safer with you, but before I start I'd like you to look at Nick's miserable record." Said the man who gives the file to Nick, he examines the file to study.

"So Nick?" Violet request.

(Nick can speak because he has a gadget that can speak but he has a voice and the words in capital letters)

"ABOUT A PERSON THAT DIRECTS A RELIGIOUS SEC, BUT ALL BELIEVES." Said Nick.

"Yes, by experience, your experience is the perfect candidate for the trip."

"HIS IN THE MONTANA, SE IS NOT ON MY JURISDICTION." Said Nick

"Nick is right what does the local police do?" Bob asks

"They joined the sect." Said the man, the family parr had shock cut to hear this.

"And you wanted to send a young adult of twenty with some world who are well trained?" Said Helene.

"They are not some good coaching world, they are ALL well trained." Said the man, Nick and Violet look at each other.

"Why not choose someone more competent?" Purple request who want to all took that boyfriend stays here.

"Its the most competent and the government will compensate you for service." Said the man who writes a note and then gives it to the family, everyone gathers to see the rush which is huge.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH THE FAMILY BEFORE TAKING A DECISION." Said Nick

"Of course." Said the man leaving to let the family discuss.

"Nick, you're not going to accept that, are you?" Violet asks, Nick remains silent to think.

"My darling, Nick has to face worse than religious and his a policeman, his life will often be in danger." Said Bob

"But ..." said purple but he cut them off by his mother.

"Violet your father is right and who knows this money will be able to serve us.

"I WILL DO IT." Said Nick

"WHAT!" Said Violet.

"I WILL DO IT FOR YOUR FAMILY WHO TAKES ME ON HIS GUARD." Said Nick

"But Nick." Said Violet in tears.

"AS YOUR FATHER SAID, I HAVE ALREADY BEEN WORST." Said Nick heading for him to speak to the man.

"So?" Ask the man.

"I WILL DO IT BUT ON A CONDITION." Said Nick

"I'm listening to you?" Ask the man

"THAT I REALLY OR DIE IN THE TRAVEL I WANT THE BACKGROUND TO BE ADOPTED TO MY FAMILY ADOPTIVE." Said Nick, the man has the air of thinking then he makes a call then he turns to the family.

"His agree." Said the man


End file.
